Humanity: A Kingdom in the Dark- Chapter One: All of Human History
by I'mThe12thDocotor
Summary: No Prothean relic lies on Mars, and constant war galvanizes humanity as it builds a home among the stars, no mass effect, no stable government. Only curiosity, and unending strength pushes man across the stars from system to system, but Humanity's time crawling in the dark is almost over, around the first planet capable of holding human life a strange artifact is found.
1. Chapter 1: All of Human History

**Moved the human time line back about 30,000 years so they line up.**

 **Disclaimer I own only my own thoughts.**

2025: May 5

Russia starts to invade Poland.

2025: May 6

The UN threatens economic sanctions against Russia unless the invasion is called off.

2025: May 14

Russia has annexed Poland.

2025: May 20

The UN puts economic sanctions on Russia.

2025: June 4

Russia starts to invade central Europe, at the same time China invades India.

2025: June 16

The UN task force tries to halt Russian advances.

2025: June 30

A Indian nuclear compound is compromised by the Chinese, however something causes the twenty four nuclear weapons to detonate. India mistakes this for a Chinese nuclear attack, and responds in kind. Russia, and China launches nuclear weapons at India. The USA, and UK responds to the attack with their own nuclear force, prompting retaliation from Russia, and China. With in hours all of the planet is lit up in nuclear fire.

2120: December 19

Chinese political assets leave the Beijing nuclear bunker.

2120: December 20

China's government is declared reestablished.

2124: July 4

British political assets leave nuclear bunkers, and try to reestablish the United Kingdom.

2125-2143

Other Governments leave their nuclear bunkers and reestablish their governments.

2150: February 9

The USA restarts their space program.

2150: February 12

Russia restarts it's own space program in response.

2150-2230

The USA, UK, Russia, and China start to colonize the solar system with biodomes, and space stations. But tensions rise, and the nations start building up there nuclear arsenal.

2231: March 12

USS Adventure is the first warship in space. Russia, and China respond with their own soon after.

2235-2240

Space colonization and tension expands.

2241: November 27

The Second Nuclear War begins. Colonies lose their leadership as earth is again, bathed in nuclear fire.

2241-2278

Colonies, claim independence, and start to war with one another.

2279: February 3

Surface robots began building biodomes on earth for the population in the bunkers.

2279-2310

The governments reemerge and try to claim the control of their extra terrestrial colonies. Years of War, and orbital bombardment destroy millions of human lives. The Solar Collision of Nations is formed as a modern equivalent of the UN.

2311-2501

The Solar system is slowly repopulated, and extra solar colony sleeper ships are sent out, finding the human colonies amongst the stars.

2502-3000

Colonies leave the SCN and form their own governments in their own systems. Humanity has yet to find a viable planet to live on.

3001-8672

The third nuclear war begins. Interstellar nuclear weapons scream through the void hitting colonies far and wide the solar system is the center of most hostility, but other systems are torn apart as well.

8672-9000

Feudalism rises in popularity among human systems. A lord controls a colony, and pledges allegiance to a Kingdom.

9001-12300

Hundreds of systems are controlled by humanity. Several groups tried to get a different government running, but the constantly Waring kingdoms destroyed them.

12302: October 9

The colony ship Dawn of Fire enters System 991, the system has a planet with life.

12302: November 18

The 991 planet is uninhabitable, but a station is set in orbit.

12303-20000

Human expansion continues, and signs of intelligent life is found on 991c.

20012: December 21

The 991c life from is contacted with radio waves.

20015: February 8

The Re'emo kingdom translates the native primary language.

20016: May 10

King Montspan uin Re'emo is assassinated by the local life forms of 991c they use the dropship to fly to the Coo'amyu, and take control of the inner solar half of the Re'emo kingdom. The race calls themselves Dau.

20016-23165

The Dau try to spread their kingdom over multiple systems and fall into the same problem as humanity. Over the years Dau colonies due become more common, but they are still anarchic like humanity.

23166-30009

Colonies continue to expand and humans and Dau are found in the same Kingdoms more often.

30011: February 6

The kingdom New Earth is founded on New Earth, or 1923d. The first planet with an earth like atmosphere found. And the second with native life.

30012-31369

New Earth expands, and even Dau biodomes do not lessen the impact that the planet has on moral. The system is slowly colonized.

31370: February 6

A mysterious object is found a the edge of the New Earth system.

[New Earth Kingdom intelligence network... NEKIN]

{Ships}

The types of ships used by the NEK, is much the same as the rest of Human/Dua space.

DropShip

The most basic ship it is one of the only fit to enter a gravity well or atmosphere. It has two turbojet engines for inter atmospheric flight and two nitro-oxide hydrogen engines for void travel. It is powered by a macro fission engine. And can hold 8 days of atmospheric fuel, 12 days of void fuel, and oxidizer, 700 days of granite fission rods.

The ship has two double machine guns on the interior, but has to be in an atmosphere for deployment.

Length, 120 feet.

War Ship

This ship has a docking bay for 3 dropships and launch tubes for 89

Nuclear interplanetary missiles. Has 10 nitro-oxide hydrogen engines for void travel. It is powered by ten Macro Fission engines. It has ten months of void fuel and oxidizer, and 3 years of granite fission rods.

It is 1,230 feet long.

Cargo Ship

Ment for long hauls between colonies, and planets the Cargo Ship is some of the strongest ships out there. It has a Gordon class heavy nuclear propulsion engine, and eight nitro-oxide hydrogen engines for orbital stability. It has two super massive nuclear generators, and five solar wings for extra energy generation. It carries 200 small preposition class nuclear warheads, 100 months void fuel, and oxidizer, and 500 gallons of liquid uranium. It has docking for ten dropships, and twenty cargo tanks.

It is 6,500 feet long.

Colony Ship

It has cryonics quarters for 1,000,000 humans, and 200,000 Dai, it is equipped with five Gordon class heavy nuclear propulsion engine, and sixteen nitro-oxide hydrogen engines for orbital stability. It has four super massive nuclear generators. It carries 1,000 small preposition class nuclear warheads, 100 years void fuel, and oxidizer, and 10,000 gallons of liquid uranium. It has docking for two hundred dropships.

It is 29,000 feet long.

{Races}

The NEK is a primary human colony with a large amount of Dua colonies.

Population index

(New Earth)

Human Population - 3,100,000,000

Dua Population - 109,800,000

Ruler - Queen Zira Minsa of Avalon on New Earth

(New Earth Orbit)

Human Population - 1,000,000,000

Dua Population - 750,000,000

(Xica)

Human Population - 230,000,000

Dua Population - 120,000,000

(Xica Orbit)

Human Population - 100,000,000

Dua Population - 25,000,000

(Fisha Orbit)

Human Population - 205,000,000

Dua Population - 300,000,000

(Other Colonies)

Human Population - 400,000,000

Dua Population - 250,000,000

-Index End

(Dua)

Dua are a race from their home planet 991c or Gofoo.

They are 7 feet tall on average, and breathe a mixture of nitrogen, neon, and chlorine. They have four arm like appendages two on either side of their chest about 5 feet long each, and two small grippers on the center of their chest. They move on a set of tentacle like appendages. There skin has a blue grey tint to it. And their head have a single red eye.

[Exit NEKIN]


	2. Chapter 2: A Peaceful Resolution

**NA**

 **Hooray chapter two! Seriously though I haven't played Mass Effect in a while, and am using the wiki to fill in data gaps, if you notice major lore errors, please review or PM me.**

 **Disclaimer, disclaim all claims of claim of ownership, as it was never mine.**

Chapter Two: A Peaceful Resolution

(Captain Qewmik- the Gamoraa)

Qewmik nies Daum looked around the Gamoraa the Cargo Ship sent to research the strange object at the systems edge. It dominated the view, even their escort Insufferable Cruelty looked tiny in comparison. Strangest of all it had substance 832-3 as a core, the mass altering element had been experimented with, but tended to rip apart ships and cause havoc. Making it an Alpha class Hazardous substance. One they were floating around who knows how much of.

One of his grippers dialled up the Insufferable. After a few seconds Captain Alax De Norma appeared on screen. "Ah Qewmik, have your boys found anything about the object yet?" Qewmik pull up the status report.

"Sorry but no we have nothing from long range scans, we are thinking of sending over a dropship to take some surface readings." The human in the monitor wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Well please hurry up we are a month back to Fisha, and the fission engine is already boiling us alive." The Dua raised a smile.

"Captain, are you unable to take the heat?"

"No, some of us evolved for temperatures below a hundred."

"Well no point holding you any longer captain, I will call back when the team gets back. Long live the queen!"

"Long live queen Minsa!" The line disabled as the signal ended. Qewmik turned to his crew.

"Well you heard the pink skin, seven of you get over to the object before our escorts boil alive." The captain gestured a group of scientists, a humorous note to his voice.

(Dr Zix- Gamoraa dropship S-5)

Zix moved around in his bulky void suit as the dropship approached the object. His tendrils raping around each other in nervous anticipation. The ship almost touched the object it started to react. The world turned blue for a moment and then all was gone.

(Captain Alax- Insufferable Cruelty)

Alax liked to think of him self as a patient man. But the time it was talking for the Gamoraa to research the object was taking a toll, the boiling temperature of the macro fission generator was wearing on him after the last year. So when the object lit up and the dropship Gamoraa S-5 vanished half of the arsenal was ready to hit the object. "Sik get me through with the Gamoraa!" His communications officer rapidly typed in to the console, and Qewmik appeared on the command screen. "Qewmik what just happened to S-5?"

"We don't know there was a energy spike and it disappeared." The Dua was rubbing his grippers together in a show of nervousness. "Doctor Zix, was are for most expert on Substance 832-3 and he was on board when it vanished."

"Okay, try to figure this out, I will have a squad of warships come from Fisha, but until they get get here we are alone." The Dua's face fell at the thought of war, his eye visibly dimming. "What ever the object is we are to assume hostility, and we have no data on the object. We are going to try to communicate with it in case it can be reasoned with."

(Illio - The Third Might)

Illio looked over the bridge of her pirate ship, they had been running from the Turians after a failed attempt to assault one of their colonies for slaves. Illio looked at the Batarian that was piloting the ship, "Where is the next relay?" Illio knew that she was not going to like the answer.

"Their is only one other relay in the system, and it's deactivated." Illio knew that the Turians would be too close to the Third Might, for backtracking to be an option.

"Get us behind that has gas giant." In response to her command the crew burst into movement the ship moved from the relay to the opposite side of the planet. The other relay sat dormant in orbit of the planet.

After an hour the Turian patrol found no sign of her ship buried in the clouds of the gas giant, and left to pursue other avenues of her possible escape. The Third started to pull out of the atmosphere when a Hanar started to speak.

"Captain, this one is detecting anomalous reading from the Relay. This one believes someone is activating the Relay." Avana said while its tentacles danced over its console.

Sure enough Illio saw that the Relay was activated. Then in a burst of blue light a small ship only around 37 meters in length.

(Dr Zix- Gamoraa dropship S-5)

The moment of turbulence was over. The ship had some internal damage, but the central intelligence stated that S-5 was at 98% combat efficiency. The exterior sensor, and several coolant systems were the only thing that took major damage. But the hustling crew was quickly getting them back on line. "Sir, there a LASER tight beam, signaling us." The knight in charge of the dropship turned to the screen.

"CI, activate the communication network. Put it on screen." The screen lit up with static, and white noise echoed around the ship. "CI, where is my communication?"

"The data, different encryption, the structures, all different, updating software, need time, translation slow." The clip, computer responded. "Decoding, complete, sending stream, their encryption."

The static dissolved, and a creature stood in the screen, almost human like, but blue, and with tentacle hair. "Greetings, fellows amongst the stars, I am Sir Eree van Kilpi of Docla! I as a representative of the Kingdom of New Earth welcome you." The creature spoke in its own unintelligible words. "Zix get over here, you are a scientist, hopefully you can talk to them, CI I need exterior cameras, everyone else do something. I need full capacity in 8!"

Zix ran over to the camera removing his helmet, as he got there. "I am doctor Zix of Fash, I am a scientist and will be trying to translate your language. Hopefully we can make peaceful contact."

"Sir, Cameras Online, system 99.9%, image screen now." The bridge screen went from a white expanse to a image of the void, a gas giant stood imposingly in the background, a single ship filled the foreground. Staring down the dropship intently.

"Oh, in the name of Earth. We're in a different system, this is ground breaking we are at a different system in seconds, we could revolutionize our space travel. Sorry about that blue lady, but this mechanism, is amazing. Did you build it?" The orange light on the control board lit up signaling that the central intelligence was going to speak.

"Can't understand. Not speak. Translation incomplete. Working, days complete." The CI rambled on.

(Illio - The Third Might)

Illio watched as the strange alien ranted on, looking over she asked the VI how long would it take to translate into an understandable language.

"...and the object does it run solely on Substance 832-3? Or does it just use in it to create power, or achieve FTL? If you did make it how..."

The sudden change in languages startled the Asari. But hiding it quickly she responded with a simple greeting.

The alien in the image when offscreen and after a few minutes reprise another one came along, this one had a much more ornate silver coated outfit. "Greetings, fellows amongst the stars, I am Sir Eree van Kilpi of Docla! I as a representative of the Kingdom of New Earth welcome you. I am of the race Dua, and we share our space with a fellow race known as humanity. Would you inform me of your race and creed?" Illio Cannot help but smile at the situation here it was a miraculous event where she met not one but two new races, and she told her Batarian benefactors that she would come back with slaves beyond their wildest dreams, she thought she was just exaggerating. Rarity did it affect the price of the slave, and what's more rare than something never seen before?

"Hello I am Illio..."

(Eree - Gamoraa dropship S-5)

The S-5 dropship glided gently through the void towards them larger Third Might, as Asari called it. As they pulled into the docking bay, he could not help but wonder what of the various technologies that Illio explained to him, that they would have access to, upon hopefully allying with this Batarian Hegemony. Instant FTL, instant communication, and on ship FTL, if even half these things are true he could retire well, maybe become a lord, own his own colony.

"Okay everyone, void suits on. Mayu, Xaz you two have heavy weapons suits, so stand in the back. Zix you up here with me. CI, get your platform up here two your translation software may be outdated, but you could always be of use. Shi'kin stay on board work on sending a message back to our boys on the other side." The atmosphere was vented back into the ship as the door opened, exposing its crew to the greeting party.

"Greetings Sir Eree, I would be the first to welcome you to the greater galaxy. Now if you would just step this way I would be very interested in talking to you, and your crew." She had a strange accent, but it was probably part of the translation. They walked down the hallway missing the slightest jerk as the Third Might, headed to market.

[New Earth Kingdom intelligence network... NEKIN]

(CI)

Central intelligence is, are vastly intelligent south of the holding computer programs, however they are limited in the paths of evolution and although they have an advanced personality matrix they don't actually have a real personality. They can quickly query data and control most of the minor programs that human/dau hands would be clumsy upon, such as controlling the minor thrusters I keep a station in orbit. Some variant known as the strategic combat intelligence or SAI are available and are used in various combat situations.

(Query- «Direct Energy Weapons»)

Technology progress is slow with inconsistent and slow communication between humanity, so different kingdoms have different technologies. The New Earth Kingdom does field direct energy weapons, as a defense LASER, and vehicle turret. However the ridiculous energy consumption makes it limited to Anti-Air, and Anti-Missile uses.

[Exit NEKIN]


	3. Chapter 3: Tides of War

(Eree - The Third Might)

Eree, felt something off as his team followed the aliens deeper into the ship. The group of aliens had sleek machines on the side of her hips, the alien design made it hard to know for sure, but Eree was quite sure they were weapons. Of course it could always be a cultural thing, he knew dua felt uncomfortable when unarmed.

Covertly he shut down the exterior vocals. Switching on the com to the ship he spoke. "Shi'kin, what is the status of the communication to the Gamoraa?"

"The only solution is to fairy it back to the Gamoraa in the S-5 or the Alien ship." He heard her sigh, as he switched back to exterior coms.

The blue lady alien was speaking with a squishy blue floating one. The floating jelly fish just proved that they had artificial, if the gravity the non-spinning ship did not prove it enough.

(Illio - The Third Might)

"This one does not wish to be perceived, as superseding your command, but why are the prisoners still free?" Avana question was echoed by the nearby crew.

Double checking with the VI that the translation has stopped, Illio turned to the Hanar. "I know that you all want them safely in the brig, but they are unknown. Not only do we lack the information on their technology, but we are don't know anything about their biology. We have to find, a way to get a medical scan, before we can safely restrain them. Damage could lower their value." The more intelligent of the crew nodded, or similar actions.

Turning back to the aliens, Dua as they call themselves, she motioned to the VI to start translating again. "Why do you where those suits, if I may ask?"

The slightly shorter one responded. "Ah we breathe chlorine, and live in a lower pressure environment. So the suit keeps us alive."

Illio nodded her head. "Ah, we know of another race whose atmosphere varies majorly. The Volus are an ammonia lifeform. You would really interest our doctor." The short ones head peaked up.

(Zix - The Third Might)

Zix was about to go deeper into the conversation with the Asari, but a beep of his intra squad com stopped him. "Interruption apologize, development major, translation progresses, understanding them, conversation worries, missing parts, understand overall, prisoners you, being sold." Zix heard Xaz wretch. Slavery wasn't unknown, other systems practiced it, even pirates, outlaws, and deepspacers did. But it was considered a sign of barbarism, to think that the first aliens they would meet would be slavers, it was terrible.

Zix heard the tell-tell click of a helium canister being prepared. "Void damit Xaz we are in the blast range. Everyone weapons up, Shi'Kin I want the S-5 up and running when we get there." Zix pulled up his triple repeater, and aimed at the jellyfish like slaver. In a moment the mood had switched from friendly to hostel, everyone had weapons on each other. Even Xaz whose weapons would be deadly to everyone if fired.

"This one believes that they have seen through our deception." The comment was off kilter, but it was all that was needed to set off the powder keg of a room. Everyone shot at everyone else, the sharp cracks of his own triple repeater's chemical propulsion, mixed with the him of Xaz plasma launcher heating up, and the endless retort from Eree's auto pistol.

Xaz's voice came out over the intra com. "Everyone back away!" Most of the enemies were unharmed the slugs bouncing off personal shields, and while out void suits were tough only Mayu's, and Xaz's withstood the barrage unharmed, everyone else started to feel the pressure increase, as the suits seal foam flowed out to fill the holes. With a trigger pull Xaz changed that, everyone but Relli jumped back as the canister of super heated gas flew through the air, the sounds of battle was covered by the explosion of energized helium, followed by the micro reactor on Xaz back venting heat. The enemy was now mostly dead, but so was Relli her body just a chard half dead corpse along with the aliens.

Wasting no time Eree had us head back the way to the hanger Xaz, and Mayu leading us. The thundering of the auto grenade launcher wielded by Maui, accompanied the sounds of the enemy being torn apart, their alien shields giving way to the tide of explosives. They were entering the hanger with the dreaded sound of the machine gun clicking empty was heard.

Giving covering fire the group ran to the ship, its air lock open, and a green light showing CI was controlling the turret. The turret added to the rain of munitions, as the group got on the drop ship, the hydrogen engines already starting up. Before Six got on he felt a pain explodes on his back, falling into darkness he heard a voice echo through the sound of the dropship leaving. "This one is very displeased with our guests behavior."

(Avana - The Third Might)

The alien ship was very deft, Avana noted as the ship got out of range of the few Gardian Lasers of the Third Might. But he did not order the ship to follow. They had too precious cargo to return and chase after the dropship. Feelings and not seem to know what the relay was so it's all worked out in his favor of Avana hoped that the dropship would float uselessly around the relay desperately trying to get home.

But there was a risk if they left to chase the nimble craft. They had two of the aliens alive, although in bad condition, and the robot whose main weapons that tore chaos through the ship shut down only after the ship left.

The hanar pirate order the nearby crew to pick up the wounded alien, as he headed off to the medical bay, to do something about burns covering his body. Technology you raise staying on his mind as it had a intriguing mix of frighteningly advanced and intriguingly primitive parts. Hopefully the Batarian's pay would fix the damage, and get a new crew.

(Mayu - S-5)

Mayu watched as the rest of the crew put on undamaged void suits, the enemy's LASERs burning the seal and preventing it from filling the holes. Shi'Kin was patching up the wounded, while CI, and Eree were in an argument. "Low fuel, no reach relay, unless... no deceleration, could make, no chance study, must hope." Eree turned to the rest of the crew.

"We met aliens so advanced in the minutes we were on their ship we are months away from the relay normally. However the Queen must know of these monsters in the cosmos, and we don't have the fuel to make it. So we're going to burn all our fuel to try and get up to a good speed, Mayu get the seal boxes out and make us air tight again, Shi'Kin help Mayu till the seal is fixed then both of you help the injured. Fam is to hurt to help anyone, Xaz get working on Zix notes about the relay, CI help him with that and blast all known clearance codes to the relay. With full burn we should get there in an hour. We'll be going a good bit the speed of light so hope the relay responds."

Mayu ignored the possible death in a hour to focus on the task at hand.

(Captain Alax- Insufferable Cruelty)

Alax was surprised when they got the report, they were shipping a linker to the object. The queen decided that the FTL gate could be used to react quickly to the objects threat the cargo ships coming would ignore the fuel efficiency algorithms and accelerate at top speed, unit the halfway point where it would be reversed. It would take days, to get here, as the top acceleration rate of a Gordon would turn the ship's delicate parts to dust so full speed was inadvisable, but it was faster than normal.

It had only been an hour and the quantum particle relay at Fisha was the only reason that the Queen already knew as it was he was thinking about having the first thing through the Linker be a Cracker Nuke or at he would have if his CI didn't inform him that the power of the object would be apocalyptic at best. Stupid computer for ruining his fun.

"Sir the object is spiking in energy should I have the crew enter combat alert state?" Despite asking, the hustling bodies showed the captain that the order had been issued. Gamoraa from its position behind the Insufferable was powering up its Gordon, hoping to use the shaped nuclear charges as impromptu mines. Blue for great fish came flying out towards the intersystem. At first he was going to have insufferable try to fire and more in the queen of incoming projectile was received its message. It was the S-5 and it found life. Hostile, mind boggling advanced life. The message to Fisha also requested something to pick up the S-5.

[New Earth Kingdom intelligence network... NEKIN]

{Plasma Launcher}

The plasma launcher uses a micro fission system to generate enormous amounts of heat, turning canisters of Helium in to deadly projectiles. Then using an Pneumatic, or less safe chemical, launching system shoot the canister at the targets. The powerful heavy weapon comes with major drawbacks, in all forms. Primarily heat, the system needs to vent heat every time it is fired or the suit/tank/ship it is mounted on becomes deadly in two shots. A secondary concern is the amount of resources each launcher represents, especially personal ones, due to the micro fission generator. It also has a habit of breaking the canister during launch.

{Linker}

Linkers are simultaneously humanity's greatest, and worst achievement. In the late 28th millennium the Linkers were developed. Consisting of a pair of giant rings linkers are the only FTL humanity and dua have. At the exact same time, both linkers must be actively. Creating an Einstein-Rosen bridge, and allowing near instant travel. About one nano second per light hour. They are not widely used as they are massively expensive, and extremely dangerous. If incorrectly started up they could easily destroy a nearby planet. Destruction of an active one can cause strange events by releasing all of the energy, and matter used at the time. Thousands of Yotta Watts are needed to start it up but the power is only used during start up. Being selfsufficient all other times.

{Quantum Partial Relay, QPR}

Partial Relays transfer data between two points nearly instantly. Despite all the possible uses most interstellar QPRs only last a few hundred years. Wars, uprisings, and technical malfunctions led to the system collapse the only know exception is the Ragnarok stations.

[Exit NEKIN]


End file.
